Friendship Is Witchcraft: The Pony Wars
by physicsman
Summary: Based on the hit Youtube spoof, Friendship Is Witchcraft, The Pony Wars describes events that occurred ten years ago. What war were Applejack and Rarity referring to? Why is Fluttershy the Smooze cult leader? Is there really a Sherclop Pones? Find out in this exciting adventure, The Pony Wars!
1. Chapter 1

She strode slowly but purposefully through the damp forest. It was cold and the sky was gray. Acolyte Darkmare was draped in a hooded cowl to keep out the light drizzle coming down. More of a mist, really. It wasn't cold enough to snow, which meant the ground was soggy. All the better. Most ponies would be inside next to a warm fire. If Darkmare could complete her task without anyone knowing then she wouldn't have to explain how she had come across what she was, hopefully, about to find soon.

She was old. Not feeble, but well beyond colt-bearing years. The Cult of Smooze demanded total devotion from its servants. Darkmare as totally devoted, having achieved rank of Inner Acolyte. She was humbled and grateful to have been chosen for this important mission. Lord Smooze would be pleased with her.

There, beyond the trees, was a patch of yellow amongst the gray. A young, yellow, shivering, dirty filly. She was covered in fire ants. She was a pathetic mess, yet she did not cry. Next to her was a message written in blood. It said, "I dare you to love again." In one hoof she held a hatched, and she had a length of rope around her neck.

Darkmare took in the scene. The bodies of wolves were scattered about. Presumably the blood had come from them. Except the wolves were mechanical. _All according to ritual_, realized Darkmare. Yes, this was exactly what she was looking for. "Hello, young one," she croaked, barely above a whisper. "What is your name?"

The yellow filly looked up at this pony she had never seen before. She was not scared or surprised, just...tired, as if she had given up the will to resist anything any more. Darkmare pulled a blanket from her pack and wrapped the filly in it.

_A female_, Darkmare realized. She couldn't tell at first due to the filthy condition the youngster was in. _And what's this? A pegasus! Ah, she truly is a blessed one._ Yes, the filly had wings. The fact that she hadn't flown to someplace more hospitable meant she was totally lost, confused, or exhausted. Probably all of the above.

"Come with me, young one. You have a future to create." Darkmare held her close. "Do you speak, little filly?" The filly stared at Darkmare but said nothing. "You are a little flutter shy, aren't you?" She turned around to go back the way she had come. The day was late and the sky was getting dark. The drizzle had turned into a light snow.

By the time Darkmare reached the cave, the sun had set and her filly had fallen asleep. The cave was hidden behind bushes, deep in the forest. The followers of Smooze were not treated well in Equestria. The cult operated underground, literally. In many ways the followers were treated even worse than worshipers of Molestia. Molestia was seen as a necessary evil in the world. The darkness that made the light necessary. But Smooze was an abomination. Its followers believed that it would return during a solar eclipse if they were worthy. The prophecy foretold that a half dragon pony would lead the world into a new age.

But like many prophecies, the followers took an active part in trying to help it along. Thus, they had paid a dragon to "seduce" a mare so that she would give birth to the bastard filly that was promised in the legends. The followers kept close watch on the mare. When the filly was born, it was given to the dragon, who abandoned it in the woods, whence Acolyte Darkmare retrieved it.

And then the training began. The filly was raised in the Cult of Smooze. She was taught the animal sacrifices, the myths, the rituals, and she was groomed to some day become cult leader. After four years of training she reached the rank of Outer Acolyte and was sent into the world. There, she would spread the word of Smooze.

§

It was spring in Ponyville. The sun warmed the backs of honest ponies going about their business. One pony in particular was so worried about her shop that she didn't notice a shy, yellow pony who had stepped in front of her.

"Oof," said Rarity. "Why don't you watch where I'm going? You almost rumpled by hat. Say, I haven't seen _you_ around here before? What is your name, anyway?"

The yellow pony stared at the ground.

"Humpf. Some ponies have all the nerve." Rarity put her nose in the air, stepped around the stranger, and trotted off.

"Fum...sh..." said the stranger.

Rarity stopped, turned around, and in a haughty tone said, "Excuse me?"

"Fluttershum..."said the yellow pony in a tone so low that Rarity could barely hear her.

"If you have something to say to me, then say it." Rarity waited impatiently for the apology she was expecting.

"...My name is...Fluttershy." Said the odd little pony. "I'm sorry," she squeaked out.

"Hm. Well, that's more like it." Rarity turned to go, but Fluttershy spoke again.

"Um, that's a nice hat."

Rarity's demeanor changed immediately. "Yes, it is grand. Why don't you stop by my shop later and we'll see what we can do about your fashion." She looked Fluttershy up and down. " Just ask for Rarity. I shouldn't be hard to find since I'm the only one who works there. Well, until then." She turned to leave.

Fluttershy watched her new acquaintance trot away. She decided she didn't really need a friend, but a new follower of Smooze was just what she needed. She definitely would stop by Rarity's shop later.

Ponyville, that was where he found himself today. Special Inspector Sherclop Pones had traveled across Equestria on his investigation into the Cult of Smooze. It was four years ago that he had come across a report about a suspected ritual site that had been found in the woods outside of Ponyville. He had investigated it at the time but could find no good leads. The report said the police had found robotic bodies of wolves as well as the cryptic message "I dare you to love again." Pones was certain it was done by the Smooze cult, as animal sacrifice was part of their rituals.

Unfortunately, the local police were too incompetent, in Pones's opinion, to track down the perpetrators. By the time Pones had gotten there, the trail was as cold as the weather. Now, Pones was back, following a rumor that the name Smooze had come up in hushed tones as of late.

As Special Inspector, Pones had the authority to demand entry and search of any property. Normally, Equestrian law required a warrant, but the the Cult of Smooze was considered so dangerous that it had to be stopped at any cost. He also had unlimited funds and the ability to requisition any equipment or pony power he needed.

He looked at the directions he had written on a piece of paper. A kilometer or so outside of town there was a primitive looking hut. The hut was adorned with dried gourds, colorful feathers, crystals, and other similar items. The smell of cooking could be sensed from meters away. This must be the home of the strange pony he was looking for.

Pones was about to knock on the door, but before he could someone from inside called to him, "Come in." He paused, then slowly pushed the door open. In the center of the hut there was a large cauldron suspended above a fire. There was something with a spicy smell bubbling in it. Sitting at a table, with her back to the door, was a zebra. She stood and turned to address her guest. "What brings you here, Inspector?"

Sherclop knew not to let someone catch him off guard. Clearly, this strange mare's knowledge of him was designed to do just that. He took it in stride. "You are Zecora."

"That is correct. I assume that whatever brings an inspector to my hut must be important. Tell me what is happening, Inspector."

"I am Special Inspector Sherclop Pones. And I was hoping you would tell me what is happening." He looked casually around the hut.

Zecora stared at him for a dramatic moment, then spoke the one word Pones was wanting to hear, "Smooze." He waited for her to continue. "Believe me, Inspector, I will tell you everything I know about them, but I doubt it is any more than what you already know."

"Are you a member of the Cult of Smooze?" he asked point blank.

"No. Smooze is an abomination to nature. A twisted perversion of religion. The cult sacrifices animals, while I love nature."

Pones started slowly walking around the hut, looking at the various objects. "Have you had any dealings with the cult, Zecora?"

"None, Inspector. To my knowledge, I have never met a cult member. Of course, ponies don't advertise their affiliation. But there has been talk."

"Tell me," Pones said.

Zecora shrugged. "Not much to tell. People ask me about the cult. They say cult members roam the forests at night, sacrificing small animals. Are these stories to frighten children? Rumor has it that ponies have seen draped figures that disappear before their eyes."

"Who says this? Can you give me names?"

Zecora shook her head. "I've never heard this directly from any pony who has claimed to have seen it. It is always second or third hoof information. Still, I can sense evil in these woods sometimes."

Pones considered this. "Any ideas as to where ponies have seen these figures?"

"I would guess to the north, where the forest gets thick. If I were part of the cult, that is where I would hide. But I wouldn't go there alone, if I were you, Inspector."

"I appreciate your concern for my well being, but I can handle myself. Tell me, how long have you lived here, in Ponyville?"

Zecora sat back down and began flipping through her book. "Two years."

"So you know nothing of the Smooze sacrifice that was found here four years ago?" He asked.

"I had heard of it. As I said, you probably know more than I do."

"Zecora," Pones said slowly, "I would hope that no one interprets what you do as Smooze worship."

Zecora looked at him with narrowed eyes. "My activities are traditional for my culture. You do not need to threaten me, Inspector. I hate the Smooze more than anyone else. Believe me again, if I knew anything more, I would tell you." She stood, "But, the fact that you are here indicates that the cult is spreading. I will be doing my own part to stop this cult."

Pones turned to her. "Don't put yourself in danger, Zecora. Let me handle this."

"Don't worry about me, Inspector. It seems to me that you will need all the help you can get. But don't worry, I won't mention your name to anyone. I will take on this problem myself."

The Inspector nodded. "Very well then. If you learn anything, I'm sure you can find me. Good day." He left with more information than he had come, but it still wasn't much.

Fluttershy arrived early at Rarity's shop. In fact, she was the first customer of the day. A bell rang as she entered. The shop was quiet and Rarity was no where in site. Fluttershy took a look around at the the various displays. There were dummies with dresses, crystal studded shoes, scarves, and hats. Big hats. Fluttershy examined a gaudy purple dress hanging on the wall. Why any pony would want to attract that much attention to herself, she would never know.

"Ah, Fluttershy!" the voice startled Fluttershy. Rarity came out of the back room. "I am ever so glad you could come by." She stopped and looked Fluttershy up and down. "And not a moment too soon. Come, I have some hats that would look just perfect on you."

Fluttershy followed Rarity to a set of mirrors. Rarity went to the back room and returned with a hoof load of boxes, stacked higher than her field of vision. She deposited the boxes on the floor and started digging through their contents, muttering an occasional "ah" or "hm, not quite." Finally she emerged from the pile of clothing with a blue blouse and matching scarf and, of course, giant hat.

"This would look stunning on you," she said, and began fitting Fluttershy.

For her part, Fluttershy was quiet as Rarity took measurements and held up various garments. This went on for about five minutes before Fluttershy finally spoke. "Um, Rarity?"

"Yesh?" Rarity mumbled through the pins in her teeth.

"I'm new here, and, um, I don't know any pony yet. Can we talk?"

Rarity took the pins from her teeth. "Sure, dear, we'll be the best of friends. We can discuss anything. Now, where is that thread..."

Fluttershy had the feeling that Rarity was only half listening to her. That was alright because Fluttershy was only half talking. "Rarity, do you ever feel alone?"

"Hm? No, don't be silly. There are lots of ponies in Ponyville."

"No, I mean, do you ever feel like you don't fit in. Like you don't belong."

Rarity stopped and looked at Fluttershy. Fluttershy returned the look. There was something about her eyes, thought Rarity. It was as if those eyes had seen things that no pony should ever see. Even though Fluttershy spoke very softly, Rarity held onto every word.

"Sometimes," Fluttershy went on, "you believe things about this world because you've been told they were true. Then one day you find out that things aren't like what you've been told, and you begin to question everything. You even question your own existence and self worth. Everything around you seems like a lie, like every pony is plotting against you. You pass them in the street and they smile, but you know that as soon as they turn the corner they laugh at you."

Rarity couldn't help herself, she was hypnotized by what Fluttershy was saying. Something about her statements just made sense. "Sometimes, I feel like ponies don't appreciate me. They don't know what I have to offer."

"Yes," said Fluttershy in a sympathetic tone, "ponies don't realize your true potential. They don't deserve your presence. Even the Princess of Equestria should humble herself before you."

Rarity blinked in surprise, as if coming out of a trance. "Wha...what are you saying? Your words are so strange."

Fluttershy leaned in closer, almost nose to nose with Rarity. "I'm opening a health spa. I want you to come by when it opens. Have an Elmer's bath. There are things I want to tell you." She looked up as if suddenly realizing she was late for something. "Um, I should go. Thank you for the dress. Can you finish it and just deliver it when you come to my spa?"

Rarity nodded absently. "Uh, sure. I'll have it ready in a couple days."

"Thanks," Fluttershy said as she left the shop.

Rarity shook her head to clear it. That was weird, she thought. She set to work on finishing the dress.

Zecora was disturbed by the increasing Smooze activity. She was believing more and more that the stories that were circulating were more true than exaggeration. When she had communed with nature lately, she could feel something amiss. It was as if the woods were sick. She put on her dark cloak, attached a water container to her belt, and walked around the woods to find the right spot. Her instincts, not surprisingly, drew her to the north, where few ponies trekked. She new the cult operated out of these woods. She would wait for them each night until something happened.

It was a few days before Rarity decided to try Fluttershy's new spa. Fluttershy's words had rattled around Rarity's head the entire time, distracting her, keeping her up at night. But she couldn't quite put her hoof on what was so profound about them.

It really shouldn't have bothered her so much. But she got to the point where she had to talk to Fluttershy again. After all, she had to deliver the dress anyway. The spa was in a newly renovated building near the edge of town. It looked nice, classy, but not presumptuous. Just how Rarity would have designed it.

There was a waiting room with a couch, table, and reception desk. There was a young mare behind the desk who smiled at her vapidly as she came in. Rarity approached the desk, "Oh, do I need an appointment?"

The receptionist grinned and shook her head, but didn't say anything. Rarity was about to ask to see Fluttershy when the yellow pony herself entered the room from a door on the other side. "Ah, there you are," said Rarity. "I have your dress for you."

Fluttershy barely looked up. "Um, thanks." She glanced at her assistant, who immediately came out from behind the desk and took the dress that Rarity had draped over her back. The assistant then took the dress to a back room, leaving Fluttershy and Rarity alone together.

"Follow me, please," Fluttershy said. She then headed back the way she had come. Rarity followed her. Down a hall there was a door that entered into a large room. The room was tiled, had two large windows, and two small pools of mud in the floor.

Rarity never had a mud bath before, but she had heard they were good for a pony's hide. The assistant that had been at the reception desk was also here, ready to wait on the spa guest.

Fluttershy went to the assistant and turned so her back was to her. The assistant went to a basket that was sitting on a table. From it she retrieved some kind of long plant. She then began to wrap the plant around Fluttershy.

"Ah, I see," said Rarity. "Good for the skin?" Fluttershy nodded. When the assistant was done with Fluttershy, she looked at Rarity. Rarity went to her so that she too could be wrapped in the therapeutic plant. To Rarity's surprise, the plant had been kept warm, and was actually quit comfortable.

When she was wrapped, Fluttershy walked her to the mud pools, and each of them slipped into a pool. The assistant then left them again. The two ponies relaxed in the pool for several minutes. Rarity noticed a faint smell of incense, figuring the assistant had lit some before she left. The entire experience lulled her into a relaxed state. The silence was finally broken by Fluttershy.

"The Elmer's bath relaxes the mind as well as the body."

Rarity murmured her agreement.

"A clear mind is something to be cherished," Fluttershy continued. "If our minds are not clear and free, then we cannot be free ourselves. The material trappings of this world enslave us." It was right out of the cult propaganda. When she said it, however, it just made sense. "Likewise, when a pony's mind is cluttered with uncertainties, her mind cannot be free. Do you understand, Rarity?"

Rarity tried to process the words, but she was in no mood for deep philosophy. Perhaps there was something in the incense that was relaxing her mind, while the mud bath relaxed her body. "You're saying that you can be confused sometimes?"

"We are all confused. We accept everything we see as fact. But how do we know? We are told that some knowledge is forbidden. But why should that be so? Why can't all knowledge be open, for any pony to accept or reject by her own free will?"

"What knowledge is forbidden?" asked Rarity.

Fluttershy paused before she answered. "Occult knowledge." This caused Rarity to turn a surprised eye in Fluttershy's direction. "Occult merely means hidden. Seekers of hidden knowledge are called a cult. But this label is wrong. What is wrong with seeking knowledge?"

"Nothing, I supposed," Rarity conceded.

"Then wouldn't you also agree that if a pony had found forbidden knowledge, then this pony should share it with others?"

"I supposed," Rarity said again. "What knowledge are you talking about, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy looked at Rarity. "Have you ever heard of Smooze?"

Rarity felt a chill run down her spine, despite the warm bath. "Yes, I believe I've heard of it." Of course she'd heard of it. Every pony in Equestria had been taught to watch out for the Cult of Smooze. But honestly, Rarity didn't know much about it.

"Smooze is about seeking out all knowledge and spreading it across the world. It is about not accepting what is presented to us just for the sake of accepting. It is about making a better world, a world free from arbitrary decrees given from self-appointed leaders who sit in castles, while every other pony toils away in a cruel world."

"But the cult is forbidden," rasped Rarity.

"Why?" was Fluttershy's response. "Do you truly know anything about Smooze? All I ask is for you to gain knowledge, Rarity. I will not force you to do anything. All I ask is that you listen. Will you do that for me, Rarity?"

Rarity could find no good reason to disagree. "Knowledge, yes. I suppose it would only be fair that I listen to what you have to say."

A smile slowly worked its way across Fluttershy's face. "Thank you," she said. She then told Rarity all about Smooze.


	2. Chapter 2

Farm life was no picnic. Chores needed to be done, whether a pony felt like doing them or not. Right now, Applejack didn't feel like doing them. Nevertheless, she filled the buckets with water, hooked one on each side of the back brace, put her neck under it, lifted, and carried the water to the stables. The animals needed water, no matter what kind of mood Applejack was in.

It was just one of those days where nothing seemed to go right. First, she discovered that the latch on the chicken coop had come loose and two chickens had escaped. Then, the sheep seemed to be in a restless mood as she fed them. She thought that they just wanted to stretch their legs, so she opened up the pen. But they didn't want to leave. It was like they were afraid.

And all day she had a strange feeling like some pony was watching her. The day was very quiet and calm. No birds chirped, the animals were quiet, even if they were nervous and scared. She would rake some twigs, get strange feeling that some pony was behind her, but when she turned, there would be no pony there. Constantly she would look around, making sure no pony was on the horizon, or ducking behind a tree. She even rode the tractor to the field, just for the noise. But when she was out of site of the house, she got the strangest feeling that she needed to go back.

But in spite of all her odd feelings, she couldn't find anything wrong. She would be glad when the day was done and she could go inside. And lock the door.

She finished watering the animals, double checked all the latches on the pens, and made her way back to the house. It was late afternoon, and she was starving. Granny Smith ought to have dinner ready any minute, she hoped. She was coming around the barn when she heard a hoofstep around the corner. _I'm jumpier than a rattlesnake in a frying pan_, she thought. _If Big Mac is trying to sneak up on me, I'll tan his hide._ But Big Macintosh was supposed to be in town today, shopping. _Just my imagination, then_, she decided.

She rounded the corner and came nose to nose with some pony, a pony she had never seen before. "Grits and gravy!" she shouted, jumping back in fright. "What in blazes are you trying to do to me? And who in apple jelly are you?"

"My apologies, dear filly," the pony bowed slightly. "My name is Sherclop Pones, Special Inspector. I went to the house, and the old mare there told me to find you out here."

Applejack took a moment to allow her heart to climb back into her chest, and to catch her breath. "Inspector? What's this about? I told Granny Smith we already dismantled that still. You won't find a drop of hooch in this whole property," she gave a nervous glance to the barn and added silently, _If Big Mac hid the stuff properly._

Pones neither smiled nor frowned at the admission. "No, ma'am, I'm here on special assignment regarding a matter of Equestrian security. Perhaps we can discuss matters inside."

"Yes, of course," Applejack was quick to ignore her previous statement. "I'm so hungry I could eat a..." Pones raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, Granny makes the best dumplings in town, guaranteed." She trotted to the house.

Inside, Granny had set a meal for every pony, including their guest. Big Mac had returned from town. Sherclop introduced himself to everyone and ate silently while the family exchanged small talk around the table. When everyone was done, he stood and said quietly to Applejack. "Now, if you don't mind, there are things I need to discuss with you."

"Yes, of course, Inspector. Excuse me Granny, Mac." She said to her family and escorted Pones to the front porch. "So why are you here, Inspector?"

He paced up and down the porch, his hooves making a soft "clip, clop," as if to add weight to his words. "Have you heard of the Cult of Smooze?"

Applejack would not have been more surprised if Pones as asked her to marry him. "Smooze? Why, that's just a fairy tale told to colts. Right?"

"I'm afraid not, Miss Applejack. The cult is very real. And my investigations lead me to Ponyville. I believe the cult has been operating here for at least four years, perhaps longer. Rumor has it that ponies have spotted cloaked figures roaming the woods. Since your farm is so isolated, I wonder if you or your family have seen anything?"

Applejack had to sit down on the porch swing. "Apples..." she whispered. "The Smooze cult in Ponyville? It gives me the shivers just thinking about it. Now that you mention it, sometimes we do get some peculiar goings on 'round the farm. Strange noises at night. The animals going wild. We figure it's just wild animals looking for an easy meal. In fact," and she looked at Pones, her eyes wide, "just this morning I found two chickens missing from the coop. I figured they'd just gotten loose. You don't suppose it's that crazy cult, do you?"

"Perhaps. The cult does perform animal sacrifices."

"Sacrifices! Why, if I get my hooves on them low lifes, I'll tear 'em a new one!"

"Miss Applejack," Pones went on, "have there been other animal disappearances on your farm?"

"Well," she thought, "now that you mention it, a few. Over the past couple years we've had a handful of animals go missing. But that's just normal on a farm. Still..."

"Any other activity?" Pones tried to keep Applejack's mind on the issue at hoof.

"Um, well, let's see. Missing tools here and there. Apples gone missing. The animals acting crazy, like I said. But I don't recall anyone seeing any figures. But from now on, first sign of any more trouble outside, I'm getting my shot gun and adding holes to whoever I see!"

"I can't blame you for that. I'm advising every pony to lock their doors at night, and if you have to go out, to go in groups. Also, I'd make it well known in town that ponies should avoid the apple farm after dark. Now, I'd like to question your brother too."

"Sure, Inspector, I'll go get him." She rose from the swing. "Oh, it's dark now. Surely you won't be going back to town now? You have to stay with us."

Pones considered the offer and decided he had no reason to refuse. "Yes, Miss Applejack, I believe I will take you up on the offer. These are dangerous times for Equestria, and none of use can afford to take any chances."

Applejack nodded and went back into the house to get her brother.

Zecora spent several nights waiting in the woods, hiding among the trees and bushes, covered in her cloak, waiting to see a cult member. Finally her patience paid off. Early one evening she caught sight of a figure in the woods. She was fairly sure she hadn't been spotted. But just to be sure she cast a spell that would obscure her sound and blend her into the background. The figure had a large sack tied to its back. She followed the figure for an hour as it lead a circuitous path between trees. Often the figure would double back. It would look over it's shoulder, and Zecora would duck behind a bush. She started to wonder if she had been spotted after all, but eventually the figure approached a cliff face. With a final look around, the figure touched something on the rock and a piece of the cliff moved, revealing a crack just wide enough for a pony to slip in.

Rather than risk an ambush, Zecora made a note of the location and went back to town. The trip back was much shorter. When she got back to her hut she wrote down the location to the Smooze cave and went to bed. Tomorrow she would find Inspector Pones and inform him.

The next morning Zecora went into town to find Pones. As she got closer to the center of town she noticed a crowd had gathered. When she got close enough, a pony saw her and pointed a hoof at her. "There she is!" he shouted. "There's the Smooze cult witch!"

Zecora stopped in shock as every pony turned to her and began to shout accusations. "It was you!" "That's her!" "I saw her do it." They started to crowd around her. Before things got ugly, one pony called a stop to it.

"Now wait!" yelled Sherclop Pones. "There is no proof that she was the one." This elicited many jeers from the crowd.

Zecora finally spoke. "Could some pony tell me what is going on?"

Pones came to stand by her. He spoke to her, but loud enough for the crowd to hear. "A filly was ponynapped last night," Zecora's eyes went wide. "Some ponies claim that you did it."

"Absurd," She stated. "I would never do such a thing."

"I saw you leave your hut several nights! You know there is a curfew. Don't deny it," said some pony she didn't recognize.

She found him in the crowd, "If there was a curfew, then how did you see me leave my hut? It is true, I have been going to the woods at night. But it was to find the Smooze cult. Which I have done!" The crowd seemed skeptical. Ponies murmured to each other. Zecora addressed Pones, "Inspector, I have information that I must tell you," she looked around the crowd, "but in private." This evoked more jeers from the crowd.

Pones held up a hoof to silence the crowd. "Enough! As Special Inspector, I have jurisdiction in this matter. Zecora is accused of a crime, but since it is a crime involving the Cult of Smooze, it falls under my purview. Mayor," he found the mayor amongst the mob, "I will keep Zecora in my custody."

The mayor nodded, "Very well."

There were cries of outrage in the crowd. "She will escape!" "How can we trust him?" "He's one of them!"

Pones spoke above the crowd again, "I will question Zecora. She said she has found the cult. Mayor, I want this town on lock down. Any pony not involved in the search of the missing filly is to remain inside. I want you to account for every pony."

The mayor had never dealt with a matter this serious before. "As you say, Inspector. Alright every pony, you heard him! Go back home! The ponies out searching for the ponynappers will report back. And I trust that Inspector Pones will solve this crime."

Reluctantly, the crowd dispersed. There were many epithets mumbled to Zecora. Pones escorted her to city hall where he led her to an office he had occupied. He closed the door and had her sit down while he went to the desk to take notes. "Tell me what you have, Zecora."

"Last night I followed a pony to the woods. He went to the cliff and opened a secret entrance. He had a large sack on his back. Perhaps he was carrying the missing pony."

"Could you identify him?"  
"No," she said. "I'm not even sure if it was a him or her."

Pones pondered this information. "I have been following some leads myself. But this matter forces my hoof. We have to act. I will get my things, then you will take me to this cliff." He stood and started to collect the supplies he needed. He put on his harness, which held his service pistol. He also put on a saddle bag that contained other gear. "Is there anything you need before we go?" he asked Zecora.

"No. I have everything I will need."

"Are you carrying a weapon?"

"Let's just say I can take care of myself," she replied.

He thought for a moment, pulled another pistol from his desk, and hoofed it to her. "Do you know how to use this?"

"I am not too familiar with guns. What kind is this?" She asked.

"A Colt 45." He showed her how to used the gun. "I'll trust you with this. If you don't feel comfortable with it, then don't use it unless there is no other choice."

She put the gun in a pocket in her cloak. Together she and Pones left city hall. The streets were empty due to the lock down. They traveled as quickly as they could to the woods outside of town where Zecora had found the Smooze cult hideout.

Rarity had watched the mob from her shop window. She heard the news of the ponynapping and was, of course, appalled. She did not want to believe that Fluttershy would be involved with any group that would do such a thing. When Zecora came into town and was accused of the crime, Rarity was holding out hopes that perhaps, all along, it was Zecora that was guilty. After all, she reasoned, the zebra was strange. In fact, Rarity had heard that zebras and ponies were not even related but only looked similar.

Deep down, however, Rarity couldn't quite convince herself of that. There was still that nagging thought that Fluttershy was hiding something. Again, questions about Fluttershy were driving Rarity mad. She just had to know the truth.

She put on her traveling cloak and hat and slipped out the back door. She looked around to make sure no pony would see her sneak out. Ducking from alley to bush to dumpster, she made her way to Fluttershy's spa. Around the back there was a rear exit. Rarity knocked, looking over her shoulder nervously.

After a minute the door opened and Fluttershy's assistant stuck her head out and looked at Rarity with a blank expression.

Rarity spoke quickly and quietly, as if she might be heard by the police. "I need to see Fluttershy." The assistant just stared at her. "Is she in? Please, I must see her."

The assistant's answer was slow and monotone. "Acolyte Fluttershy is not here." She was about to close the door but Rarity put her hoof in the way.

"Where is she? I must see her please." Then she added, "It's about Smooze."

The assistant did not react visibly, but paused for a moment before saying, "Acolyte Fluttershy has gone to the temple and will be back tomorrow."

"Then take me to the temple."

"Only followers of Smooze are allowed into the temple," the assistant said.

Rarity thought quickly before she lost her chance. "Don't you know? Fluttershy made me a follower the last time we spoke. She performed the ritual and everything. Praise Smooze." She hoped her bluff was correct. She didn't even know if there was a ritual. She desperately hoped that the assistant would not ask her to prove it.

"Very well. I will take you to the temple." She closed the door.

Rarity wasn't sure if she was supposed to go inside. Every minute she stood outside added to the chances of her getting caught breaking curfew. Just before she was going to knock again, the door opened and the assistant came out, wearing a cloak. She headed off toward the edge of town, and Rarity followed her.

The entire trip the assistant did not speak, and Rarity did not try to start any conversation. She kept thinking about Fluttershy being guilty. Why wasn't Fluttershy at her spa, which was where she lived? Perhaps she was visiting the temple and had nothing to do with the ponynapping. Even if it was a cult member that did it, that didn't mean that Fluttershy knew anything about it. One way or the other, Rarity was about to get the answer soon.

Eventually they came to a cliff face in the woods. Rarity had never been to these parts of the woods before. She wasn't the outdoor type. That was more Applejack's thing. The assistant touched something on the rock face and a part of the cliff moved, opening a crack in the cliff. The assistant looked at Rarity, then stepped into the crack. Rarity followed her into the darkness.

"Tell me about the leads you have been following, Inspector," Zecora asked as they walked.

"I believe I can trust you with this information. At this point, we don't have much choice. I have been keeping tabs on the new pony Fluttershy. Do you know her?"

"No. I do not go into town much."

"She is a quiet pony. She has a health spa. I have seen her go into the woods alone, but every time I try to follow her, I lose her. There really is no reason for any pony to come this way."

"You believe this Fluttershy is part of the cult?" Zecora asked.

"I have no real evidence. I didn't want to tip her off by questioning her. It would seem odd for a pony such as myself to go to a health spa and start asking odd questions. I tried looking into how she paid for her new spa. She paid cash. I find it suspicious for a single pony to have that much cash and to show up out of no where."

"You are a suspicious person, Inspector."

"It's my job."

On their way to the cave they ran into two ponies who were part of the rescue operation. Zecora and Pones stopped them.

"Have you found anything?" Pones asked them. They shook their heads. "Well, keep looking. Zecora and I will search that way," he pointed the direction he was headed. The two ponies left them to continue their search. When they had gone, Pones spoke to Zecora, "We don't know who we can trust. It's best not to let them know we had found the cave. How much farther is it?"

"Ten more minutes this way." She said. They walked the final distance and came to the cliff. They stopped at some bushes and looked around for any cult members. Zecora retrieved some dust from her bag and sprinkled it on her nose. Pones curiously watched her. After a few moments she looked at him. "I do not sense any pony about."

"Alright. Show me the entrance. I'll go in first and you follow me." They went to the rock face and Zecora searched the spot that she had seen the strange figure search the night before. She found a metal lever hidden in a crack. She pulled it and the rock slowly moved, revealing the entrance.

They waited a few seconds then peered in. They could see the faint glow of torches flickering off the cave walls. Pones stepped inside and Zecora followed. Inside there was a crank. Pones turned it and it slowly closed the rock door. Presumably, the lever on the outside released a counter weight that opened the door, and the crank wound it back up.

They followed the tunnel quietly. There were side passages that would lead to the left or right. The rock formation was natural for the most part, with occasional spots of broken and chiseled rock. The cult had taken advantage of a natural cave, but had expanded it. The passage sloped down gradually, taking them deeper underground.

Neither Pones nor Zecora knew where to go, but it was a safe bet that they should follow the lighted path. The side passages were dark, and Pones assumed that a dark passage would not be inhabited. Besides, they could just back track if necessary.

Eventually they heard the sounds of chanting ahead. Pones assumed they were getting close to some kind of main meeting hall. He took Zecora down a side passage in order to hide. "You wait here while I scout ahead," he told her. "We can't just barge in and take them all. I don't know how many are here, but surely we would be outnumbered." Zecora nodded, and Pones stepped back into the main passage.

Rarity hated the dirty and dark confines of the cult hideout. Her cloak was getting dirty, there were cob webs in her hair, and she gagged on the smell of dust and torch smoke. This place definitely needed a professional decorator, such as herself. Perhaps she would discuss it with Fluttershy when she finally found her.

The assistant led her down one passage after another, and finally took her to a room with a desk and chair. "Wait here," the assistant said. Rarity paced the room and waited.

After a few minutes Fluttershy entered. "Rarity. I'm surprised to see you here."

Rarity's heart leaped at the sight of her new, yet strange, friend. "Fluttershy!" She took a couple of quick steps toward her friend. "What's going on here? Please tell me you aren't responsible for ponynapping that poor filly. Please just tell me that."

Fluttershy looked away, as if in shame. Rarity's eyes filled with tears. "Cult Leader Darkmare says it is necessary."

"Oh, Fluttershy!" Rarity choked up.

Fluttershy looked at her friend. "It wasn't me who took the child. It was Darkmare. I swear I didn't know she was going to do it. I only found out about it this morning when she brought the filly here. I was shocked and scared, but Darkmare said we need a sacrifice for Lord Smooze. I'm so sorry, Rarity! I swear I didn't know." She herself began to cry.

The two ponies stood in semi silence for a few moments, holding back sobs, then Fluttershy composed herself and spoke. "Come, I will take you to the altar room, and you will learn about Smooze first hoof." She took Rarity by the hoof and led her to a much larger room. "Wait here while I talk to Cult Leader Darkmare. She will be pleased to meet you." Rarity waited in silence as her friend left.

As Pones expected, the passage he chose led to a larger meeting area. It was a cavern, about twenty meters across, with torches attached to the walls. There was an altar at the back wall, and cloaked ponies were crouched on the floor, chanting ominously. Lucky for Pones, no pony was looking back toward the hall entrance.

He found another side passage that he hoped lead around to the back. Maybe there was another way into the hall. He produced a small flashlight from his bag and followed the passage. After about a minute of walking, the passage lead to a door.

The door was wooden and cut roughly to fit into the cave as best it could. The hinges were hammered into the rock wall. Pones approached it quietly and put his ear to the door and listened. He heard soft murmuring inside. It sounded like a child. He had found the missing pony!

Pones took out his pistol, turned around, and kicked the door in. He rushed in and saw the small pony on the floor, sobbing. Standing over her was a cult member in a cloak, who was momentarily surprised. Rather than fire a shot and alert guards, Pones did a round house and kicked the cult member with his hind leg. The blow cracked the member's skull and he fell to the floor.

The little pony began to cry out, but Pones quickly put his hoof over her mouth. "Shhh," he said. "I'm here to rescue you. Please be quiet, everything will be alright." He scooped her up and left the room.

He back tracked to where he had left Zecora. He was about to call her name when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Where do you think you are going with the offering?" Pones turned to meet three cult members in cloaks. He was not shocked to see that one of them was Fluttershy, the pony he had suspected of being a member. The one that spoke, however, was an old mare whose cloak had strange symbols sewn into it. "Bring her to me. You cannot stop what has begun." Pones was about to bolt, but two more members entered the tunnel from the direction that would have taken him back out. The cultists were carrying spears. Either the side passages connected up with places deeper in the cave, or the members were waiting in rooms at the ends of those passages.

Pones didn't think he could drop the child and reach for his gun before the cultists ran him through. The one who spoke was Darkmare, though Pones did not know her name nor did he much care. She looked at Fluttershy and the yellow pony walked toward him. She held out her hoofs. Pones looked at her, then at the spears pointed at him. It would do no good to be killed in a valiant attempt at escape. What he needed was a little more time and a better opportunity. Or rather, he needed a miracle. He reluctantly hoofed the child over to Fluttershy. If his eyes could shoot daggers, she would be dead ten times over.

Darkmare smiled. "Very good, Inspector Pones. Yes, I know of your nosing around. I am glad you came. You are about the witness the dawn of a glorious new age. Please, join us." Her tone was pleasant, but the meaning was clear.

In the shock of discovery, Pones had forgotten one thing that just now occurred to him. Where was Zecora? The cult leader did not seem to give any indication that she was aware of the other intruder. Pones said a silent prayer to a god, but it certainly was not to Smooze.

If the cultists had been watching the floor, they would have seen an invisible figure leave hoof prints in the dirt as it hurried off around the corner.

Rarity waited along the side wall of the large room. She watched the hooded cult members murmur their chants. They were facing an altar that had candles on either side of it. The altar was on a raised area. Steps had been carved into the rock so that a pony could get to the altar. Behind the altar there was a large bowl, but she could not see what was in it because the rim was too high.

There was a commotion toward the main entrance to the room. A pony entered, wearing a cloak with symbols on it. Clearly the cult leader, Rarity figured. The leader was carrying a small filly. The missing child! Following her were a group of members, a couple of whom were holding spears and were escorting an uncloaked pony. Rarity gasped in surprise. It was the Inspector that had been snooping around town. He was clearly a prisoner.

Rarity felt sick and dizzy. What had she gotten herself into? Behind the guards came Fluttershy, who made her way toward Rarity. Rarity was about to ask a dozen questions as Fluttershy came near her, but Fluttershy shook her head and spoke. "Please, be quiet. The ceremony is about to begin. All will be revealed to you."

The leader, an old mare, went up the steps to the altar. Fluttershy whispered to Rarity, "Cult Leader Darkmare."

Darkmare faced the crowd and they became silent. "Loyal members, tonight we witness a glorious event. The offering of this filly—"

Rarity almost passed out at that statement. Pones got a surge of adrenaline.

"–will bring about the return of our great Lord Smooze." The audience mumbled their agreement. "But there is more. Oh yes, dear followers, there is more." And she turned to a side entrance to the hall, one near the altar platform. Out walked a figure from the darkest nightmares of every pony: a demon. He walked up to the altar to join Darkmare. "Yes, dear friends. Smooze has commanded us to join forces with the demons, so that together we can crush Equestria forever!"

The cult members took this revelation in stride. However, Rarity wasn't sure she could continue to stand. It was all too much for her.

Inspector Pones was just as shocked, but it galvanized him to action. He had been disarmed by his captors, but he was determined to fight. If it meant he would be killed before he could take two steps, then that would be it. But he could not stand by and do nothing. "You fiend! You soulless wretch!" He tensed his leg muscles to pounce. He saw out of the corner of his eye one of the guards thrust the spear toward his chest. Everything was happening in slow motion. He knew he was about to die and he sent a silent apology to the poor filly who he could not save.

Strangely, he did not feel the cut of the spear. He looked down at his chest to find no wound at all. Confused, he glanced at the guard, who was lying on the floor, immobile. Standing over the guard was the miracle he needed. In a shimmer, Zecora appeared as if out of thin air, as she pulled the hood of her cloak off her head. An invisibility cloak. She held a small pouch in her hand and Pones could see a fine powder settle to the floor. Sleeping dust. Zecora smiled at him, then turned to the other guard.

The sequence of events took about three seconds, though it seemed longer. The other guard was down, thanks to Zecora's magic. Meanwhile, Pones had made it to Darkmare and had snatched the filly from her hooves. He didn't have time to deal with the cult leader. Instead, he needed to take the child back to Ponyville. He jumped off of the raised platform and made his way to the exit.

"Stop him!" cried Darkmare. The cultists made to grab Pones, but he kicked them away. Lucky for him, part of being a Special Inspector meant that he had trained in many martial arts. One member took a hoof to the face, another to the groin. He made it to the main entrance of the hall when a bolt of lightning struck him in the back.

Pones went down screaming. All ponies still standing turned to the source of the bolt. The demon had his hand outstretched. Darkmare was smiling at him.

Meanwhile, Zecora had retrieved another item from her pouch. The demon only had enough time to choose one target. Since he chose to strike Pones, she had time to get the Colt 45 that Pones had given her. Normally she would have preferred magic over brute force. But she did not have time to work any magic that would be strong enough to face a demon. She took aim at the demon and unloaded all seven rounds into him. The demon went down. Whether he was dead or just wounded, she could not tell.

At that point Darkmare recovered and used some magic of her own. One didn't reach the rank of Cult Leader without knowing the forces of dark magic. A couple of words and Zecora was paralyzed. Darkmare looked around the room and assessed the situation.

Pones was down. A couple of cult members were bringing the child, who had fainted by this point, back to the altar. Zecora was paralyzed and out of the game for a while. The demon was down and bleeding. She suspected he would survive if she were able to use curing magic on him. To the members who brought the filly she said, "Bring some healing medicines for him. I must complete the ceremony." The members scurried away.

All the while Rarity had gone into a paralysis of her own, but it was due to shock, not magic. She could not believe what she had witnessed. Fluttershy put her hoof on Rarity's shoulder, then went to the altar herself.

"Ah, Acolyte Fluttershy," said Darkmare as the younger pony approached. "I need your help to complete the ritual. Would you do the honors?" Darkmare placed the filly onto the altar and stepped back. Fluttershy took her place at the altar.

The cultists were recovering. Sherclop Pones had survived the demons attack, and some of the members were holding him up so he could witness the ritual. He was in no condition to even muster a protest, much less a counter attack. Zecora, though frozen, could still see and hear. Her analysis was that they were all doomed.

Fluttershy looked around the room, looked at Pones, Zecora, then Rarity. Then she looked at the filly on the altar. She took a deep breath and began the chant. Much of the magic had already been performed on the days leading up to the final ritual. All that was needed was the final offering to Smooze. As she recited the words, she could feel the magic energy begin to flow through her body.

The goo in the bowl behind her began to bubble and ripple. Once the words were spoken, the offering would be tossed into the bowl. That done, Smooze would emerge. Fluttershy had rehearsed the chant, but she was not aware that an offering would be part of the ritual. She finished her chant and looked at Darkmare.

"Now, my child, offer the child to Smooze," Darkmare pointed to the bowl.

Fluttershy, her expression blank and calm, looked at her adopted mother and then down at the filly before her. She ran her hoof through the mane of the child. She was reminded of her own childhood. The only family she knew, besides her horrible dragon father, was the cult. Darkmare had been her mother, but not like any real mother. Fluttershy hadn't realized that all these years. She didn't know what to compare it to. But living in Ponyville and seeing the normal families there had opened her eyes.

What was this filly's name? What were her dreams? Did she play in the fields and chase butterflies? Fluttershy had never taken a pony's life before. True, she had done animal sacrifices, but killing an animal was not even comparable to killing a fellow pony.

The ground beneath her began to rumble. The bowl of goo behind her gurgled. Something in her broke. She looked at her dear friend Rarity and made a decision.

"Quickly, child," urged Darkmare. "You must present the offering or the spell will be broken. Do it. Throw the child, now!"

Fluttershy looked at her leader and screamed, "NO!" She rushed Darkmare and grabbed her. "No no no no no no no!" She shook the cult leader back and forth. Darkmare was so surprised that she didn't know what to do.

Neither did Fluttershy. She was acting on rage at this point. Her anger told her to shake the life out of the pony she had called mother. They struggled. Fluttershy had the strength of youth and a righteous fury. But Darkmare had magic.

The leader was able to get a few magic components from her pockets. She worked whatever spell she could think of. Anything to get her crazed adopted daughter off of her. She could not see what components she had, so she just mixed them together, said a magic word, and threw them at Fluttershy. There was a flash of light and a puff of smoke. Fluttershy staggered back, rubbing at her eyes. Incidentally, the uncontrolled magic broke the paralysis spell on Zecora.

Freed, the zebra made a rush at Darkmare and knocked her to the ground. The room began to shake more violently. Bits of rock and dust were falling from the ceiling. Some of the cult members ran away in fear. Others came to the aid of their leader.

Zecora was prepared for them. She had a few concussion potions that she tossed at the oncoming cult members. The ceramic vials broke and exploded on the floor, stunning them. This left Pones unguarded, and barely able to stand on his own.

Both Darkmare and Fluttershy recovered and went to each others throats. Fluttershy, again having superior strength, was able to force Darkmare back up against the edge of the giant bowl. As if hungry for a sacrifice, the goo in the bowl almost reached out for Darkmare.

"Dear child," Darkmare said between gritted teeth, "you have betrayed the cult. You have betrayed Smooze."

"No, mother," responded Fluttershy, "it is you who has betrayed me, all my life. You told me that Smooze was about love and knowledge. You never said it was about killing innocent Ponies. If Smooze needs an offering, then he can have it." With a final push, Fluttershy lifted Darkmare into the bowl.

Darkmare screamed for about two seconds before she sank into the goo. The room shook with a violent jerk. Maybe Smooze was pleased with the offering, or maybe he was angry. Either way, Fluttershy knew that she had to escape before the room collapsed. But she could not leave without rescuing her friend Rarity. She turned to Zecora, "The child!" she yelled, and pointed at the erstwhile offering. Zecora nodded. Satisfied that the filly was taken care of, Fluttershy went to retrieve her friend.

Zecora had watched Fluttershy dispatch the cult leader. As fascinating as they were, the magical processes that were taking place, she had no time to admire them. She grabbed the child on the altar and ran towards the exit. Before leaving, however, she checked on Pones. He could barely stand, much less run. "Get on my back," she told him. She helped him onto her back, clutched the child with one hoof, and made as fast as she could for the exit.

Fluttershy ran to Rarity, who was in a catatonic state the entire time. "Rarity! Rarity, you must flee. Come with me." She grabbed her friend and led her out one of the exits.

Nobody saw the blob of goo crawl out of the bowl and roll away.


	3. Chapter 3

Zecora managed to get Sherclop Pones and the filly out of the cave. Some of the cult members had escaped, while others were trapped inside when the cave collapsed. Nobody shed a tear for them. Zecora walked as far as she could and then stumbled to the ground. Pones fell off of her.

Behind her was the deafening sound of the cave imploding. The ground shook under her for a minute, then quieted. They were safe.

Zecora first checked the filly, who was uninjured but still unconscious. Then she checked the inspector. He was badly burned on his back where the lightning bolt had hit him, but he was conscious and alert. "Relax, Inspector. I have a salve that should ease the pain." She applied a paste to his injury.

Pones relaxed a bit and managed to say, "The child, the ceremony?"

"The child is safe. The ceremony was stopped."

He shook his head. "No, you don't understand. The child was an offering, but the Smooze needed any offering. The cult leader, I saw Fluttershy push her into the bowl. Smooze," and he grimaced in pain, "Smooze got his offering."

Zecora processed this for a few minutes. If that was true, then the ceremony was completed after all. But what did that mean? The cult was destroyed and the leader killed. Surely that counted for something.

There was a rustling in the bushes. A group of ponies, who must have heard the cave collapse, were coming this way. Even the curfew could not stop the curiosity of the town. Among the group were the parents of the child. They rushed out ahead when they saw their daughter. The child awoke and began to cry. Her parents took her and consoled her.

The crowd was asking a dozen questions a second. The mayor along with the police chief came forward. "Everyone, please," said the mayor. To the police chief she said, "Get them to the clinic, hurry." The chief, along with a few other volunteers, took Zecora and Pones.

While recovering, Pones had debriefed the mayor and the police chief on what had happened. Zecora corroborated the story.

"So will the cult be back?" asked the mayor.

"The cult is spread all across Equestria," answered Pones. "No doubt this will be a blow to them. But Smooze had his offering. That is bad. What we must do now is prepare."

Zecora spoke up, "But it was a dark offering, Inspector. Smooze was expecting the offering of an innocent child. There must be a reason for that. Otherwise they would have sacrificed one of their own and saved the trouble of ponynapping. I may not know the cult, but I do know magic. I think that factor is significant."

Pones considered this. "I believe you may be right, Zecora. The Smooze prophecies talk about offering the pure to the Smooze, as a symbol of his assimilating the world. I don't know what a corrupted offering would mean."

"What about this Fluttershy?" asked the police chief. "Where is she?"

Zecora looked at Pones. He shook his head. Zecora then looked at the chief, "The last I saw her, she went to get someone. I assume they escaped."

"Get who?" asked the mayor.

"Me." All heads turned to the pony who had entered the room.

"Rarity!" said the mayor. "What were you doing there? Where is Fluttershy?"

Rarity found a chair to sit in. She was exhausted, both physically and mentally. It took her a minute to compose herself. "Fluttershy told me about the cult." She related to the group how she had come to know Fluttershy, and how she had gotten to the cult. "We escaped from another tunnel before the cave collapsed. Fluttershy ran off. I tried to stop her, but she insisted that she had to go. But she told me to tell you something." Every pony was hanging on her every word. "She said the offering to Smooze was bad. She acted before she thought, and that may have doomed us all. She said she doesn't know what Smooze will do now. But she said she must go find the solution, and she ran away."

The ponies present looked at each other. Zecora was the first to speak. "Then it is as I suspected. Smooze got his dark offering. I think, however, that it means Smooze will not be at full strength. He would need a pure soul for that. I think we can deal with this situation. I will research the magic, with the help of the Inspector's knowledge of the cult," she nodded toward Sherclop.

"Yes," he agreed. "but there is also another matter. What of the demon? They were driven out of Equestria more than twenty years ago. If they are back, and have joined forces with the Smooze cult, then we are in trouble."

"Demons we know how to fight," said the police chief. "We fought them once, we can do it again."

"Perhaps, but when-" the mayor tried to say, but before she could finish, a pony burst into the room, breathless.

"Mayor...chief," he said between breaths, "ponies are acting crazy."

"What are you talking about?" asked the mayor

"It's like they are under some kind of spell. Dozens of ponies are wondering the streets and leaving town."

The group, except for Pones, left the clinic as quickly as they could and went outside. It was true. Ponies were walking the streets in a daze. Not every pony, only about one in every four. But what was chilling was what they were saying.

"Smooze..." they would mumble. Whenever another pony would try to help them, the affected pony would snarl and push him away, then trot off.

Zecora and her companions watched as these ponies trotted out of town, off into the woods. The mayor looked to her and Rarity for answers. "What's going on?"

Zecora shook her head. "It looks like the cult has had a bigger impact than we thought."

"You're right," said Pones from behind her. Every pony turned to him. He had managed to crawl out of bed and was supporting himself against the door. Zecora went to help him. "My investigations led me to the theory that the cult could brainwash a pony, but only with the help of the Smooze. That is what the Smooze does. It distorts reality. With the dark sacrifice, as you call it, Zecora, the affects are limited. But still, some ponies have been affected."

"What do we do?" asked the mayor.

"Nothing, for now," he said. "Zecora will have to research a counter spell."

"It will be very difficult. I won't be able to do it alone," Zecora said. "What about you, Inspector?"

"I will go to the princess and tell her that Equestria must prepare."  
"Prepare for what," asked the mayor.

Sherclop Pones watched the last of the affected ponies run off. "War."


End file.
